Earth
Earth Town is an original world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is the home town of Allen Trius, the main character. Setting Earth is a normal world, albeit poor. It is the first world of KH:A, and has four sections. It serves as the tutorial world. In the near future, it is very polluted and very full. There are over 9 billion people, and almost every corner of land is a big, polluted city. There are more homeless than people with homes. It is a dark, bleak future. Allen's House Less Allen's house, and more his living place. He lives in a very big city, called New Metropolis. Allen is very poor, and as such lives in a corner of an alley in a big cardboard box. His few belongings and trinkets are kept in the shadows, and the alley is perpetually dark. Streets The dirty, ghetto streets of Earth are home to many criminals and thieves. Living in such a place calls one to need protection, and as such, many dojos and tutoring places rid the dark alleys, along with shops and homes. Kryso Park The main part of New Metropolis, this park is very big. Filled with trees and fountains, many people choose to live here (as in, live. Not own a house, just live.) Story Earth Town is the first town introduced in Awakening. It is Allen's home world, and this is where he starts his journey. Prologue 17 years ago. The night of twilight fills the air. A man's boots crunch on the gravel of the typical Earthly small town. In his hands was a small, sleeping new born. The man himself had on a black cloak, the hood covering his face and most of his head. A few parts of long black hair poked out from the hood, but it was mostly covered by the cloak of the same color. He sat down in an alley. The child found rest on the ground, and the man's hands were left open. He held onto the hilt of his blade for comfort. He looked toward the sky, the hood falling off. A bushel of long, curly black hair fell down upon his face and shoulders. His lips opened slightly, so slightly, as he looked towards the starry sky, the hundreds of stars among the black canvas of the universe. He started to speak, and only he heard it- but at that same moment, the child's eyes opened, and his curly strands of black hair swirled with the wind as he looked into the man's eyes. May you find your light.. And awaken from the illusion that many call reality.. May you find your way, and help the worlds.. And always remember to love. Just love... And with this, the man faded into the night, never to be seen again. The Start Allen awakes one day, a normal day. He lives in a city called New Metropolis, in a world where the general populace is poor and the city is filled with slums. His live consists of working at a convenience store, eating, sleeping, and training his sword abilities. It's a tough world, and one has to be strong and skillful to live. He goes to his normal sword lessons, taught by Master Asia. All is normal, and after the training, Allen is elated to find that he gets to keep his sword today. Christening it the Waterborn because of it's color and luster, he stays out late that night, celebrating in a New Years party at the park. Suddenly, when he backs into an alley to pee, he is robbed and attacked by muggers. Allen pulls out his sword, and so do the muggers. They fight, and eventually, after a desperate struggle, Allen loses. The robbers take his money and leave him there, unconscious. When Allen awakes, he finds it is deep in the night. He staggers to the park, wondering why it is so light outside. Allen looks to the sky to see a beautiful meteor shower. He sits down, looking at the sky. A little surprised, he notices that the shower isn't ending; in fact, the meteors seem to be getting bigger! He is alerted when, about a mile off, a building bursts into flames and collapses. Almost on cue, screams erupt and people start to panic and run around. Allen gets up and starts to run away, seeing that the meteors were indeed falling on Earth. The giant meteors start to fall in earnest, and explosions and building collapses were becoming frequent. Just when it seems all hope is lost, the landscape is destroyed, and many people are dead, Allen falls down. He sees a meteor coming close to his location, he looks off into the distance, and sees a mysterious man staring at him with a peculiar look amongst rubble, debris, and fallen trees. Allen closes his eyes, and blacks out as the chaos meets a plateau. The story continues at the Netherworld. Characters File:Allen.png|Allen Trius Gallery File:KrysoPark.jpg|Kryso Park Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations